Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Christmas Miracle
Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Christmas Miracle is a sequel to Yo-Kai Watch: Playing Hookey Taking place 120 years into the future where Nate had become a pine tree thanks to Jacker, but is changed back into a human baby by other Yo-kai. Plot Taking place 120 in the future on December 20, it is cold and snowing out. But Nate is still a pine tree thanks to Jacker. But then an anthropomorphic bear Yo-kai Naturabear and her friend Blue Bell whom is an anthropomorphic reindeer Yo-kai are passing by. But suddenly Natuabear notices something odd about the pine tree. She places her hand on it, and sense that the tree was once a human boy. Shocked, she tells Blue Belle that the tree was once a human boy. She tells her to round up the other Yo-kai in the forest. 4 days Later on Christmas Eve, Naturabear and Blue Belle along with the Light Attribute Yo-kai Aurora Fang, and Silver Trot along with Blue Bell's sisters Stardust, Melody, and Holler Joller, combine their powers to change the tree back into a human, but only as a baby boy. Nate is rebor, and naked. He wakes up and sese the Yo-kai in a surprise. Holler Joller picks up the baby boy and covers him in a red and green blanket. Natuabear and Blue Bell decids that they shall raise the baby boy as their own son. They agree The next morning on Christmas Day, Baby Nate become well acquainted with Naturabear, Blue Bell, and Aurora Fang as his new mothers and Silver Trot as his father. And with Stardust, Melody, and Holler Joller as his aunts in Naturabear's cave. Naturabear calls Nate Bearfang. Over 3 years halved passed and it is spring time, Nate now known as Bearfang is now 3 years old. He is seen naked and playing with his adopted mother Naturabear and his adopted father Silver Trot. Blue Belle and Melody home schools Bearfang. Later in the summer, Bearfang enjoys swimming in the lake with his adopted mothers Blue Bell, and Aurora Fang. Aftewards Other Yo-kai like Biggubeā and Tough Wolf plas with Bearfang, and keeps him safe from harm. Months later on Halloween, Bearfang with a ghost costume on returns home with Biggubeā and Tough Wolf with his bag of candy and sweets to share with his family. A mnoth later, Bearfang celebrates Thanksgiving with his family and more Yo-kai Lupeblaze, Hushkey and Rushkey, and Glacier. Another month halved passed. It is now December 1, Bearfang's Adopted mothers keeps Bearfang warm with their fur. Bearfang becomes excited for his Birthday on the 24th, and Christmas on the 25th. But he and his adopted family are being watcedh by Jacker with binoculars. He sese the human bo, and realizes that it's Nate whom he deceived and turn him into a pine tree 120 years ago. But Jacker makes a plan to kidnap Nate, and not only to change him back into a tree but to use him as firewood. The next day, Nate plays with the snow with his Mother Blue Bell and aunts Stardust, Melody, and Holler Joller while they use their powers to make him immune to the cold. But then they are encountered by Angelnyan. Angelnyan says hello to Bearfang, but Bearfang is nervous. Blue Bell and her sisters greats Angelnyan, while Holler Joller tells Bearfang not to be afraid. Melody claims that Angelnyan is a friend. Angelnyan greets Bearfang, and states that it has been 120 and calls him Nathan. Bearfang and the others are confused about what Angelnyan said. Angelnyan tells them that he has news to share with them and the others. Back at Naturabear's cave, Angelnyan tells Naturabear and the others that Bearfang is acutely Nathan Adams 120 years ago. And claims that an evil Yo-kai Jacker made him see Yo-kai with Essences of sight. Naturabear and the others are stunned to hear what Angelnyan said. Then Angelnyan that Nate was skipping school in order to become rich, but Jacker tricked him by turning him into a pine tree. Naturabear, and the others are shocked to hear what had happened. Naturabear and Blue Bell turns their heads to see Bearfang playing with his toys while feeling bad for him after what happened. But in spite all of this, Naturabear telsl Angelnyan that he's reborn and he's now Bearfang. And tells him that he's happy here in the forest with them. However Angelnyan tells them that Bearfang is in terrible danger by stating that Jacker has escaped from Yo-kai prison, and he is planning to turn Nathan into a pine tree once agai, and chop him down into fir wood. They went intoae state of shock. Angelnyan tells them that Nathan must be taken back to Springdale where he belongs, and where he'll be safe. But Silver Trot tells Angelnyan that Bearfang would be sad if they make him leave the forest. But Angelnyan tells him that it's the only way to keep him safe, and that he must eare clotehs like other human children. They understood. After wards, Naturabear tells Bearfang that they are going to leave the forest, and move to Springdale. Beifang asks his adopted mother why, and she then tells him that ty're is a bad Yo-kai out to get him. Bearfang understods. Bearfang packs up his toys, then Angelnyan gisve Bearfang cloeths for him to wear, and winter clothing to keep him warm. They head out to Springdale taking Nate with them, but suddenly Jacker appears out of nowhere and he's not alone. He has family members with him. His sister Betty Boo Hoo, cousin, Dead Eye Pete, Second cousin Iron Clobber, and Brother Tall Foot. They confront Naturabear, and the others and orders them to surrender the boy to them. But Angelnyan confronts thm, and battles Jacker. But he is no match for him and his family. They grab bearfang and disappers. Naturabear and Blue Bell becomes horrified and upset that they took Bearfang. But Angelnyan and Biggubeā assurs them that they'll get him back. Angelnyan tells them that he'll call for help. Meanwhile at another forest that is 500 miles from the other one, Iron Clobber and Betty Boo Hoo holds Bearfang while being frightened of Jacker and his family. Jacker holds out a capsule, and tosses it at Nate like last time but Patdroid caught it and destroys it. Jacker and his family are shocked. Patdroid orders Jacker and his Family to let the boy go, but Jacker and his family transforms into their shadowside forms and prepares to attack Patdroid. But Natuabear, Blue Belle, and the Others arrived out of nowhere in their Shadowside forms along with the other Justice Tribe Yo-kai. They confront Jacker and his family, orders them to surrender Bearfang. But they transform into their shadowside forms and battles them off. The battle went violent, but Jacker and his family are defeated and changes back into their lightside forms. Patdroid arrests Betty Boo Hoo, Dead Eye Pete, Iron Clober, and Tall Foot but Jacker got away and took Nate with him. He teleported himself and Nate to Yellowstone National Park. Jacker is about to use the last capsule and not only to turn him into a Pine tree agai, but to chop him down into firewood. But Whisper swoops in and takes the Capsule from Jacker, and tosses it to the boulder making it a pine tree. Jacker becomes angry at Whisper, But 2 humans adults revealed them selves to Be Ashy and her Husband Bobby with their sons Terry, and Conner with Yo-kai Watches of their own. They confront Jacker Then they summon Jibanyan, Komasan, Jii-tan, and Momi to defeat Jacker. They change into their shadowside forms and beats him up, and at last, Jacker is beaten. Patdroid arrives and imprisons Jacker in a small chest, Naturabear, Blue Belle, and the others arrive, Naturabear hugs Bearfang knowing that he's alright. After wards Ashly, Bobby, Terry, and Conner introduce themselves with their Yo-kai. Angelnyan tells Bearfang that he called for Ashly, Bobby, Terry, and Conner to help save him. Ashly exclaims that he was living in the wild with the other for 3 years, and heard that he's turning 4 on the 24. Bearfang nodded yes. Ashly and her family decies to adopt Bearfang as their son but his name must be changed back into Nate. Bearfang accepts. A day later at Springdale Nate and his new family celebrates his 4th birthday on Christmas Eve. The next day on Christmas Day, Nate and the other starts opening up gifts and enjoying a feast. Later that night Nate goe's to sleep with Naturabear and Blue Bell on his room happily. Characters Humans Nate/Bearfang Ashly Bobby Terry Conner Yo-kai Natuabear (Shadowside) Biggubeā (Shadowside) Tough Wolf (Shadowside) Lupeblaze (Shadowside) Hushkey and Rushkey (Shadowside) Glacier (Shadowside) Angelnyan (Shadoeside) Whisper 2040 Jibanyan (Shadowside) Komasan (Shadowsde) Jii-tan Momi Blue Belle (Debut) Stardust (Debut) Melody (Debut) Holler Joller (Debut) Silver Trot (Debut) Aurora Fang (Debut) Jacker (Shadowside) Betty Boo Hoo (Shadowside) Iron Clobber (Shadowside) Dead Eye Pete (Shadowside) Tall Foot (Shadowside) Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Shadowside Films